


The Only Love I'll Ever Need

by Jala



Series: Jala's VictuuriWeek [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonds, Day 6, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Really Character Death, Prompt Fic, Same names bc its confusing, Second Time, characters as children, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jala/pseuds/Jala
Summary: The dark-haired boy loved figure skating. However, he seemed to have muscle memory of moves he never attempted before... How was it possible?*MCD IS NOT REAL, ONLY FOR THE SAKE OF REINCARNATION AU*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 everyone, I'm before midnight for once!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, even if I threw this together in an hour top.
> 
> Probably shitty, probably a lot of mistakes but at least it's done!

****

“I know how it ends. Of course I know. Please be well, love.”

Those were the last words Katsuki Yuuri said to his husband, a faint smile on his face full of wrinkles. He was old, so it didn’t come unexpected that he would die anytime soon. However, Victor had tears running down his cheeks, heart breaking when he felt his beloved husband going limp and relaxed. He was better gone than suffering here, but it hurt Victor a lot to be left behind on Earth by his only love.

The funerals were quite simple, as Yuuri asked him to. There was not a lot of people, since Yuuri was quite old when he left. Still, Pichit came and cried a lot and Yuri tried to hide his own tears but Victor saw them anyway. They did a small ceremony before going to the cemetery to close the funerals. Everyone stayed a while, but eventually left, until Victor was alone with his lover’s grave. He couldn’t walk away and hope to live alone again, not after all those years with Yuuri by his side. He allowed himself to cry there, hugging the grave even if his knees hurt like hell on the cold hard ground. He sobbed loudly for a while, panicking at the thought of being alone in this world after he left the cemetery.

After a couple of hours, his knees made it too hard to stay and he finally left, with a promise to find his lover again.

He readjusted his coat when he left, wind colder and world duller than it had ever been with Yuuri beside him.

Victor didn’t live more than a couple of years after his husband passed away, and he was happy to go.

 

* * *

  

“I just forgot how it began.”

 

You see, our lives aren’t what we think they are. We are born, we live and then we die. But what comes before and after? It’s not really like an “afterlife”, more like _other_ lives. We are born multiple times. We usually don’t remember any of our past lives, because only the soul goes into all those troubles.

However, sometimes, souls remember. Usually not full memories, but sensations, feelings. You know when you see someone and feel just _right_ with them? That’s one kind of slip. It can also be when you dream about someone you’ve never met and mere days after, you pass them on the street or find out they’re the new barista at that café you usually go.

In Victor and Yuuri’s case, they didn’t remember before that life. The one where they were internationally known figure skaters. Maybe it was the final straw for their souls to bypass the system, or maybe they felt more connected in front of the whole world.

Nobody really knows, maybe their love was something so rare and pure, even after countless lives, that the Being above chose to give them a push for the future…

 

* * *

 

 

“Boy! Come down right now” yelled a feminine voice laced with impatience.

“Yeah, yeah, coming…” mumbled the dark-haired boy, hopping down his bed and went downstairs, where a slightly chubby woman, arms crossed against her chest.

“What is it?” asked the boy.

“I saw your report. It’s not what we expect of you, boy. If it stays the same, I’ll force you to stop figure skating.” Replied the woman sternly.

“NO! You can’t do that to me! I-I’ll work harder, please just leave this one thing to me!” pleaded the boy, brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

“It’s your last chance. If your next report is as bad, it’s over.” She warned before going back to the kitchen.

The young boy sighed and waited for his heartrate to slow down. He might have been slightly distracted in class, but he didn’t think it was that much.

However, he needed figure skating as much as he needed air to live. If his beloved sport was taken away from him, he didn’t think he could survive. He ran upstairs and took his skating gears and slipped away without his “parents” noticing.

They weren’t his real parents: it was a foster home, and he didn’t like it there. Those people were strict and didn’t made him feel at home. It was more like a prison, while the ice rink made him feel complete. He didn’t know why, but he felt at ease. After watching videos of figure skaters, he tried to skate on a whim, but found out his body had the muscle memory of figures he only saw. At first he was elated and thought he had natural talent. Then, he found out he _knew_ how to do some figures, but his body wouldn’t do it quite the right way, like his limbs weren’t the right shape and length.

He just went with it and enjoyed the feeling of skates gliding on the ice, losing himself in a world where he wasn’t one of many fostered children in his country.

As he went to the arena, he looked at the rink. He was happy to see he seemed alone. The boy didn’t think there would be a lot of people, considering the late hour, but seeing it reassured him. He went to put on his skate and did a few stretches, then glided on the ice shortly after. Without music, he started a routine he saw on the Internet. He couldn’t do all the jumps like they did (he was still too young for quads), but he could feel the story and tell it his own way. His body moved with grace on the ice, flowing like he did it since forever. No thoughts crossed his mind: he was free. He struck the final pose and breathed heavily.

Excited clapping came from the stands, startling the young boy. He whipped his head to look where the sound came and saw an angel.

Really, they looked far more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen before. Long platinum hair, lean form and a bright heart-shaped smile. When he finally realized they were clapping and smiling at him, he blushed and looked away.

“That was amazing! How your body create music, your fast step sequences… How are you not internationally known?” spoke the boy loudly before coming on the ice. The dark-haired boy noticed they already had skates on their feet. It meant they were there for quite some time.

Normally this would fluster the young boy, but oddly, he felt comfort from the light-haired person. Like he was seeking their approval and got it. When they came closer, he could tell they were a boy and that their eyes were blue. It felt like stored information he dug out of his memories. He shook his head, clearing his mind. He never saw that boy before, because if he did, he would definitely remember.

“I’m Victor! I was going to skate but I saw you and couldn’t take my eyes off you!” continued the light-haired boy.

The name catapulted the brown-eyed boy back into his head, eyes open wide.

_Heat-shaped smile…_

_“Don’t take your eyes off me…”_

_“Five times gold-medalist, Vic –“_

“I know you.” He whispered with care. He looked closely to Victor and saw _something_ behind his confusion. Like he couldn’t quite pinpoint where they saw each other. The smaller boy took the matter in his hands, hoping he could find the same comfort he found from the Victor in his head.

“My name is Yuuri. Just… Stay close to me, please?” he said, carefully looking into Victor’s eyes.

A glint of recognition lit the taller boy’s eyes. His heart-shaped smile was back and he didn’t refrain from hugging the smaller frame of the boy in front of him.

“I’ll never leave, Yuuri. I promise, we’ll be together forever.”

Yuuri thought he could live without his foster parents’ love if he had Victor’s for the rest of his life.


End file.
